perfect picture nothings
by paigehbu
Summary: "Good morning." Austin said as he went to kiss her. "That is nasty! Girls have cooties!" Tyler shrieked. "Are you saying Mommy has cooties? Because in that case…." Ally said walking over to him and started kissing his cheek. "No! No Mommy doesn't have cooties! I was just kidding!" He screamed and giggled.


**Here is my second story! I have had to delete this and republish it a couple of times, Hopefully this time it actually saves. This is dedicated to Emily and Izzy. Even though they hate me. Oh well.**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or Break Free by Ariana Grande.**

"Austin?" She was surprised that she was even able to talk. She could barely hear herself think over her tears.

"Ally? What's wrong?" Austin asked sounding concerned. She knew he was. He was probably terrified. He got calls like this often. But this one was the worst.

"H-He's gone." Ally hiccuped out. Austin got up as fast as he could, got his shoes, a jacket, his keys, and ran out the door as fast as he could.

When he got to her house, it was dark. It seemed like no one was even there. I mean, her car was there, but it was quiet. He has a key to get into her house, he rushed in to check Tyler first. Tyler was asleep and Austin felt relieved. He was afraid that the asshole that cause Ally so much pain would have taken him.

He then ran into Ally's room, to find her huddled in the corner holding her knees. She was broken. His Ally was torn apart and he needed her to feel better before he started to crumble. Seeing her like this is killing him.

He walked over to pick her up and sit back down on the ground with her cradled in his lap. He was rocking her back and forth and telling her that he was there. And that he wasn't leaving. He never will leave.

"Tyler is still here, he is asleep." Austin had told her once she had calmed down.

"I guess you want an explanation as of why i called you at 3 am and kept you here for god knows how long we have been sitting here." She said while looking up and smiling. You could see she was still hurting. Austin brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"We were having a normal fight, he came home drunk, I screamed at him that I needed help, that we have a child that never sees his dad. But then he brought up you. He said that he is never around because he is with someone else. Screwing someone else. Because he thought me and you were. But I know that isn't why. He is a drunk that probably doesn't know where or who he is with ever. I told him we weren't but he denied. Then I screamed at him and told him that you are a better dad to Tyler than he ever will be. The-Then he h-hit me…" She said as she started to cry again.

Austin's blood was boiling a dangerously high temperature. He felt like he was about to commit murder to anyone who had ever laid a finger on her with the intention of hurting her.

"I'm not letting you be alone. If he comes around here again I will hurt him. Kill him even. He isn't going to touch you, or Tyler, ever again."

* * *

><p>You are probably confused. Ally had a boyfriend, if you can't tell he was a total jackass, named Jake. Jake and Austin never got along. They would fight, Ally would side with Austin, Jake would apologize, Ally would go back to him. Ally got pregnant, a baby boy, that she named Tyler. Austin went to all the doctor appointments, Jake went to none. Ally looks back now and wonders why she didn't leave him long ago.<p>

Ally woke up in her bed. She doesn't even remember going to bed last night. But she does know that Austin probably put her there and crashed in the guest room. Her best friend. Austin has been with her for everything. Ever since his dumb corndog idea, which I still don't understand why him and Dez thought that was going to be something that everyone would love in a video. But I don't regret those corndogs at all.

"Mommy!" her little 3 year old ran up to her and jumped on her bed. She picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Hi Ty! How is my favorite little superhero?" She said as she tickled his stomach where he was wearing his favorite superhero pajamas.

"I'm good! And guess what mommy! Austin is downstairs making us pancakes!" he said and giggled. "He said not to tell you, but he is putting chocolate chips in my pancakes this morning." he said in a hushed tone.

She fake gasped, but couldn't help but giggle. "Ty, I think I have to go yell at him. Want to yell at him with me?"

Her and Tyler walked downstairs and sneaked up on Austin. She loved the fact that Tyler kept shushing her even when she wasn't talking.

"Chocolate chips? In your pancakes? I think he is gonna get it!" Ally had Tyler in her hands by now, and Austin turned around to see Ally and her son. Tyler was shaking his head at him.

"Very very bad Austin. You deserve a timeout." Tyler said then added, "But I still want the chocolate chips." He whispered thinking Ally wouldn't hear.

"Tyler! I told you not to tell mommy! You will have to pay for this little man…" Austin said and smirked. Tyler started to stuck out his tongue and said, "Bet you can't catch me!"

"Bet you I can!" Austin said playing along. Tyler shook his head and said, "Then come and get me!"

"I have to finish you and your moms pancakes first! And you have to eat before we play. But after that, you are going down." He told Tyler matter of factually.

"With that, let's go wash our hands Tyler." Ally said and brought him to the sink to wash his hands.

"Breakfast is served." Austin said and put the pancakes in front of them.

* * *

><p>Tyler was sitting in the living room watching his cartoons, Ally was doing the dishes, and Austin was finishing up the last of the pancakes. Ally was being as strong as she can for her kid. She didn't want him to see her upset. She leaned her hands against the sink and took a deep breath.<p>

"It hurts, Austin. My cheek, it stings." She told him as a tear slid down her face. Austin didn't even finish his pancake when he went up behind her and hugged her.

"I wish I could take away all the pain. I wish I was there to beat the shit out of him for even thinking about hurting you. I wish you weren't so scared." Austin whispered into her ear.

"This isn't your fault Austin. You make me feel safe, and you are taking care of Tyler. He needs someone like you. He loves you. He loves you like the father he never had. I love you. Austin you are amazing." Ally said it and she meant it.

She turned around to face him and she had tears threatening to fall out. He smiled at her and she knew she was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>The three of them are hanging around her living room watching The Lion King. Austin and Ally singing to Tyler 'Just Can't Wait To Be King'. Tyler was giggling and dancing in his seat with his teddy bear in hand.<p>

After the movie, Ally turned off the TV and went to the kitchen and called to them, "I don't feel like making dinner tonight, you guys want pizza?"

Tyler and Austin looked at each other and smiled. They screamed, "Yes!" at the same time.

Ally turned on the radio after she had ordered their food. She went to the fridge and poured Tyler some apple juice, when Ally shrieked in excitement of the song that had just came on the radio.

Hearing the shrieks, her two superheros jumped from their seats in the living room and came into the kitchen to make sure she was okay.

"I love this song!" She went over to the radio and turned it up.

"Me too!" Both Austin and Tyler said at the same time, again.

"Okay little man, we need to stop doing that." Austin said sternly and Tyler giggled.

Ally pulled both of them by the hands and moved them to the center of the kitchen. She moved there hands like she was trying to get them to dance with her. Tyler started to break out his really awesome ninja turtle karate skills to the beat of the music while Austin twirled Ally out of him and started to dance on there own.

"This is, the part when I Break Free!" Ally sang into a spatula as Austin stopped and watched Tyler and then tried to do it with him. Probably the only time Ally had seen Austin completely fail while dancing.

The song ended and they were all out of breathe. Except Tyler, he kept going with his crazy moves. Austin then said, "You got good moves little man, and a lot of energy. Lots of energy."

* * *

><p>"Won't your parents miss you? Austin, you don't have to move in with me, I already feel like me and Ty are taking up your life enough." Ally said in a concerned tone. She actually thought her and Tyler were taking up her life.<p>

"Ally don't be ridiculous. My parents are happy i'm leaving, and I love you and I love Tyler. You are not taking up my life." Austin said with a smile as he brought all his things up into the guest room.

Ally walked up to him and just hugged him. They didn't really need an explanation. "I need to go give Tyler a bath. You can get settled." She said while looking up at him and smiled.

After Tyler's bath, Ally decided she would go to bed early. She got ready and went to bed. But she couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning, and couldn't do it. I was terrified Jake was going to come in and hit me, take Tyler from me, hurt Austin. I wake up and scream, then I realize it was my mind making the worst scenarios. Austin ran in and I just stared blankly at him.

He came over to the bed and got in and just sat there with his arm around me. We sat there for a while, but I finally felt comfortable to actually sleep. So I did, and Austin stayed.

* * *

><p>Austin had been living with Ally and Tyler for 4 months now. Ever since that night, Austin has been sleeping with me in my room now. Tyler is playing with his toys, Ally is cleaning the living room, and Austin is playing his guitar trying to write a song.<p>

"Daddy, will you play with me?" Tyler said while holding up one of toys to Austin.

Austin and Ally had stopped what they were doing to look at the little boy.

"What did you say Tyler?" Austin asked with a smile on his face.

"Will you play with me? I need someone to play Superman while I play Spider Man. Maybe Mommy can play Gwen Stacy!" Tyler exclaimed.

Austin was beaming. He got up and hugged Tyler and said, "Of course i'll play Spider Man. C'mon mommy, what is a Spider Man without his Gwen Stacy?" Austin exclaimed and grabbed the toy.

When Tyler was busy, Austin got up and went over to Ally who was staring at her Gwen doll. He grabbed her hands and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his went to her waist.

"Tyler calling you Daddy really suited you." Ally smiled up at him.

"I was so excited, I didn't expect it." He said smiling.

"I was stupid. I don't know what was wrong with me when I was with him. You were here for me, and I stayed with him. You have always been his Dad. Tyler doesn't even realize Jake is gone." Ally said looking down.

"You weren't stupid. You aren't stupid. Without him, there wouldn't be a Tyler. That is all I can really thank him for because I still want to bash his face in." He said as you can see him get angrier.

She moved her hand to cup his cheek. "It's over. He gone, and if he does come back, we will be ready. I won't let him come back." He looked at her. "I won't let him hurt you." Austin said. They stared at each other for a second.

As they were leaning in Ally said in a hushed voice "Maybe we were both stupid." and they kissed. He was smiling into the kiss, they kept breaking apart and coming together. They couldn't get enough. They broke apart but kept smiling.

"That thing I said about us both being stupid, I was definitely right." Ally said.

"Spider Man, Gwen! The Green Goblin is coming!" Tyler screamed as he came running into the room.

Austin opened his arms and pulled Tyler up into his arms.

"I am not letting Green Goblin get my Gwen Stacy again." Austin said sternly as put down Tyler and started chasing him.

* * *

><p>"Didn't go no where never left UH!" Austin sang.<p>

"You really thought that I was gone, gone, gone, gone!" Tyler sang the next line with him.

"You know Mommy wrote that song?" Austin asked.

"Yes Daddy, Mommy wrote all your songs." He said as he went back to coloring.

"But Daddy did try to help, even if he wasn't that good at it." Ally said shifting her head to the side.

"Good morning." Austin said as he went to kiss her.

"That is nasty! Girls have cooties!" Tyler shrieked.

"Are you saying Mommy has cooties? Because in that case…." Ally said walking over to him and started kissing his cheek.

"No! No Mommy doesn't have cooties! I was just kidding!" He screamed and giggled.

"And judging by the way you talk all the time, I don't think you think Gwen Stacy has cooties either. Austin states matter of factually.

* * *

><p><strong>This is it! I don't know how to feel about it, I hope you like it!<strong>


End file.
